


When One Breaks A Leg, Do They Just Keep Walking On It?

by pinnacle_of_turtle_dick (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anyways, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Humanstuck, Like, Panic Attacks, SO, Thanksgiving Dinner, i could fix it but im so tired of writing this sdfas, i only spent like four hours on it but still, its not explicitly gay im sorry, once again it was a school assignment and i live in like the most homophobic part of arkansas, sorry its ooc i wrote this as a school assignment asdfjaskdfhl, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinnacle_of_turtle_dick
Summary: You’ve never had a holiday go worse. Your mother finished the cooking last night, ahead of time, just to be prepared. The dishes were all cleaned and put away ahead of time, the table was set, the house was spotless. How could things go so beautifully wrong in such a short amount of time? And why was it your fault?
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 5





	When One Breaks A Leg, Do They Just Keep Walking On It?

You’ve never had a holiday go worse. Your mother finished the cooking last night, ahead of time, just to be prepared. The dishes were all cleaned and put away ahead of time, the table was set, the house was spotless. How could things go so beautifully wrong in such a short amount of time? And why was it your fault?

  
  
  
  
  
  


All the food had been put into the fridge last night. It would need to be heated up before it was ready to serve, but that was it. And, that wouldn’t take long. Your mother would either have one of the household helpers do it, or she would attempt to do it herself.

Correction, that was supposed to be it.

Apparently, in the middle of the night, around 3:00 a.m. your mother realised she forgot to cut the ham up ahead of time. Instead of being a sensible person and waiting until the morning, she decided to get up and do it right away. She went to the kitchen, sliced the ham, and then checked on everything else to ensure nothing like this would happen again. She then went back to bed.

Upon waking up, you found that she had forgotten to put the ham away before going back to bed. Not only that, you also saw that the cats found it before you could.

That would have been fine on it's own, but, they had also made a mess out of the entire kitchen when they found it. There were bits of meat and bones everywhere, and it looked like at some point they had started fighting over a part of it, if the fur on the ground and the new bald patch on Jaspers were anything to go by.

You mother had you clean it up, which you didn’t mind. She rarely has you do much of the housework, so you don’t particularly mind when she asks something so small of you. 

  
  
  
  
  


You didn’t have much family. The Strider brothers and Rox were about the extent of your family tree, as far as you’re aware. Her appreciation of the dramatics made a thanksgiving dinner of only four far less than acceptable. Because of this, your mother allowed you to have a few of your friends over, and she invited some of hers. She was friends with some of your friends parents, which would make for an interesting and likely awkward dinner. 

Dave Strider hardly counted, being family and all, so you also invited Kanaya, Jade, and John. 

Your mother was displeased with how short of a list you had shown her, but you did not particularly care for anybody else’s company. She, however, refused to budge on the subject. Probably in spite of you, knowing her. 

So, you decided to cause problems. On purpose. 

Your close friends do not all get along with each other, to put it one way.

So, you invited all 15 of them. She seemed much more pleased with this list, though she didn’t know all of them. Thank Gog, or she would have put a stop to your planning immediately. 

  
  
  
  
  


The Strider-Lalonde trio were the first to arrive, which you expected. 

As a self-proclaimed expert of all things psychoanalytic, you were quite proud of your ability to correctly predict that Dave and Dirk would start causing problems as soon as humanly possible.

They had barely been here ten minutes, and Roxy had already started an argument between them, which led to them starting a strifing session in the backyard, luckily lacking the crappy prop anime swords Dave loved so much and the smuppets that Dirk usually used as projectiles.

While they were rapping out in the backyard, you heard a knock on the door. It was a quiet little tapping, and you could almost hear the excitement in it. You left the window you were watching them from to go answer it, almost disappointed to be dragged away from the endless droning of strange almost incomprehensible metaphors Dave spewed during his rap battles, before remembering that Nepeta and Equius always arrive together. 

That wouldn’t really be a problem if Nepeta weren’t so easily bored, and incredibly impatient, because there is no way Equius would let  _ her _ knock more than once. You rushed to the living room and let them in, because last time Equius knocked on the door, he knocked on the window and broke the glass.

“:33 < Thank you fur letting us in!” Equius, patiently standing behind her, seems nervous. Thinking back, you’re fairly sure this is the first time he’s ever been to your home. Before you have time to dive deep into the depth of your memories, Nepeta is speaking again. “:33 < We heard that the Striders are here? If mew wouldn’t mind, I need to ask Dirk if I’ll be able to update my shipping wall anytime soon!”

You nod curtly, and gesture for her to follow you. 

Rox immediately took to encouraging them while you were away, which led to Dirk getting Dave into a headlock and giving him a wet willy, somewhat efficiently winning the strife, before anything got too serious. They’re now both sitting inside on the couch, eagerly watching some cheesy rom-com that they would deny having ever seen, let alone enjoyed.

You realise that this is not only just some cheesy rom com, but actually 50 First Dates. This, under most circumstances, would not have any significance. It wouldn’t right now, if you didn’t know that that movie happened to be Karkat’s favorite, and that any time he forced Dave to watch it with him he claimed to despise it. 

You have a feeling you know why Dave would choose such a movie, be it accidentally or even unconsciously, and you would like to bring it up, as a chance to psychoanalyze is one you are always willing to take, but he always gets quite uncomfortable when you do. That, paired with the problems you plan on causing later this evening leave you willing to let it rest. For now. He’s going to have to deal with his internalized issues one way or another, whether he likes it or not.

The doorbell rings. 

You leave the living room, again. Walking through the hallway, you take notice that your mother has taken the liberty of “decorating”. By this, you mean she poorly dressed the wizard statue in the front hall. 

It rings again.

You hurry to the door and open it to find that John and his father have arrived. Father Egbert waits patiently for you to move from the doorway, and then lets himself in. John greets you excitedly and follows after him. You sometimes question their relation, with how different they manage to be from one another. Father Egbert is a man of few words, and you’re lucky for John to stop his rambling for more than five minutes at a time. 

You catch up to them just before reaching the living room for the umpteenth time today to find that Dave and Dirk were once again up to their antics, and that Roxy was once again encouraging them to continue. The only difference being that this time you mother was watching it all take place. She seemed amused, which played out in your favour. At the very least, with her laughing along like this she shouldn’t have time to question when things went awry later.

Dave sees that John is here, and his face lights up. Well, as much as it can. The Striders have a specific brand of “ironic stoicness”, that they won’t shut up about, which includes not expressing emotion. You’ve had your say on this multiple times, but the day they listen to you will be the day they’ve finally snapped and gone insane.

He ushers John to join him for what he calls “An epic two bros against one bro rap battle”. You leave the room. While John just seems happy to be included in it, you know that if Dave is bad, John is a million times worse. You don’t plan on being there to witness that. 

Luckily, you are saved from boredom as the bell rings again.

You walk past the statue again, cringing internally, and open the door. You are greeted by the arrival of Jade. She seems almost as happy as John was, if not more. You say hello, and pray that when you get back to the living room Dave, John, and Dirk have finished up.

They hadn’t. Jade appears almost as annoyed as you, but she looks out the window to see Nepeta out in the yard with Equius, and her mood seems to brighten. 

“Rose! Would you mind if I went out to join them?”, she asks, bouncing on her heels.

“Jade, you’ve no need to ask. As long as I live, what is mine is yours, as for all my friends.”

“Likewise!”, she exclaims and runs off. 

You’re almost a bit disappointed that you’ve been left alone with the boys inside. You start to doubt that this was a good decision. Although you love spiting your mother, if only to get back at her for doing the same to you, you don’t enjoy when your incredibly difficult planning backfires on you.

Before you have time to deep delve into the self pity you so very much would like to wallow in right now, Rox starts speaking. 

“A’ight they seem occupied enough for now, so whaddya say babes? Wanna dip and find some trouble to cause?” 

Sometimes you forget how eccentric they can be, especially when they start talking. But you can’t say that their offer sounds bad. 

“Sure thing Rox.”

They take lead, and you follow behind them to the kitchen. 

“As you can see, I’ve led you to your mother’s way too big kitchen. Now, take a seat and I’ll show ya how to cook,” they say while going through the pantry.

“Rox? I know how to cook?”, you question while they continue to pull ingredients out of the pantry. “Also, in case you’d forgotten, it’s Thanksgiving-”

“Turkey Day Supreme,” Rox cuts you off and nods proudly at your look of annoyance.

“Fine. It’s ‘Turkey Day?’ and we’ve got food made. Why would you need to-”

“Ah, ah, ah!” They cut you off again, nodding with faux disappointment. “Mother Lalonde taught you to cook like an actual person. I disapprove, so today I’mma teach you how to cook like a college kid, so we’re gonna be making ramen!” They do jazz hands to tie it together. 

You’re beginning to regret agreeing to follow your cousin into the kitchen, before remembering that things could be going far worse. For example, at least they’re not trying to teach you how to make gingerbread cookies again. They tried doing that last Halloween, which ended even more horribly than anything you could have ever predicted.

They continue going through your cabinets, presumably looking for Ramen, and you decide not to tell them that your mother does not buy Ramen. She decided she disapproved of manufactured foods a while ago. You sit patiently while they search, anticipating their reaction when you hear another knock at the door.

“I’ll be on my way for now.”

“Aw? Leavin’ so soon. I expected better from ya, kid,” Rox says, but you can see a smile on their face.

“Don’t worry about it Rox, I’ll be back. I’m just off to go answer the door.”

“I know, kid. I was just joshin ya,” they say, chuckling. 

You make your way back to the front door and open it to see Sollux and Karkat waiting together outside. Karkat pauses his angry ranting that borders screaming to turn to you and say, “Hello Rose,” just to continue immediately after. He drags a tired looking Sollux into the house by his wrist, still talking, and you manage to catch a bit of what he’s saying. 

“It doesn’t matter that this is ‘just an opinion’!”, Karkat uses air quotes, like the expressive dork he is. “Two is not the best number and you know it! You’re just too stubborn and too much of a blithering idiot to admit it!”

“You know KK, it’th okay to be wrong thometimeth.” 

You can see Karkat pause, like he’s processing what was just said. The exact moment he snaps is almost visible.

You start walking away in hopes of not having to witness another one of Karkat’s blowups, luckily you only catch the start of it before you can turn the corner and escape. 

“SOLLUX I- I CAN’T BELIEVE YOUR ABSOLUTE STUBBORN IGNORANCE. I COULDN’T CARE LESS IF YOU THINK THAT FAVORITES ARE SUBJECTIVE, I DON’T! TWO IS NOT THE BEST NUMBER. YOUR OBSESSION WITH DUALITY IS AN OBVIOUS BIAS. COULD YOU PLEASE, FOR EVEN JUST FIVE MINUTES, STOP?”

“No. And if it’th thuth a big deal to you, why don’t you go find Rothe and have her thettle thith?”

You book it back to the kitchen.

Rox is waiting for you, covered in… something. 

“Eyyyyy! Welcome back, kiddo! Don’t worry, you didn’t miss too much, party’s just begun!”, they exclaim and continue working the ball of dough that’s also coating their forearms. Yet another thing you forgot about Roxy, they are incredibly messy.

“That’s perfectly alright, Rox. I look forward to… it.”

By the looks of it Rox figured out your mother cut out most processed foods, and decided to make noodles themself. A questionable decision, really. Considering that above all else, you don’t see a measuring cup anywhere near them.

You should probably be more worried about the dough being purple and the empty Monster can that is sitting next to them, but you choose to ignore it. Surely, nothing bad can come from this.

Rox continues kneading the dough, and then starts forming the noodles by hand. You genuinely have no idea if they know what they’re doing. This is not how noodles are supposed to be made, you know that more than anything else.

“A’ight kiddo, I don’t know that there’s much to help with from here, you kinda left during that part. You can watch if you wanna, but that’d be pretty much it,” they say apologetically.

“That’s perfectly fine, I assure you. It seemed like a lot of fun. If anything, I apologise for having to miss it.” You try to smile assuringly, but you aren’t sure you succeed. 

Rox doesn’t seem in a rush to talk again, they’re very focused on making their noodles, so you decided to head back upstairs to your room. You don’t particularly want to be surrounded by the chaos you’ve caused anytime soon.

Before you’ve even had a chance to sit down or try to figure out your next step, you hear the doorbell ring again. 

You answer the door to find Vriska and Gamzee waiting outside.

“Come in,” you say, as politely as one can manage when talking to Vriska Serket.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaaa. No.”

You aren’t quite sure you hear her correctly so, out of disbelief paired with the undying urge to  _ not _ talk to her, you give her a blank stare. 

She sucks in a large breath and yells, “NITRAAAMMMMMM!”, at the top of her lungs. 

Now you feel bad for not noticing Tavros sitting in the front yard as far away from Vriska as possible. You assume that she was probably terrorizing him before you showed up.Gamzee notices and pushes him up the wheelchair ramp into the house. 

Vriska pushes past you and goes to the living room, which practically vacates upon her presence. 

You step aside to let Gamzee and Tavros in, and take notice of the time. It’s already 5:00 p.m. and you’re still waiting on guests. 

You send a Pesterchum to Kanaya, asking her when she’ll be able to come over. 

**TentacleTherapist** began pestering **GrimAuxiliatrix.**

Do you know when you’ll be able to join us for dinner tonight, Kanaya?

My Apologies Rose! I Was Finishing Up Some Last Minute Cooking And Preparing It For The Journey! I Am On My Way Now.

**GrimAuxiliatrix** is now an  **Idle Chum.**

Kanaya, it was quite unnecessary of you to do that, although I appreciate the gesture. I look forward to seeing you here.

You close out of the Pesterchum app and slide your phone into your pocket. Just as you start to get up, you hear the doorbell ring again. You open the door and Terezi pushes past you. She trips after she gets about three steps down the hall.

You laugh.

“Way to help out the blind chick, eh?”, she asks as she uses her can to help herself up.

You take her hand and guide her through the unfamiliar territory of your home. Gamzee pushes Tavros behind you, and you lead them to the living room.

“Any ways, I was wonderin’ if me and Tavbro could go join those motherfreaking miracle workers out in the yard?”, Gamzee asks.

“uh... I. Yeah? If it’s not too much trouble, Rose, I’d, uh, really like to go and… uhm- join them?” 

You sometimes forget that being around Vriska takes such a toll on Tavros. You thought that maybe after a little while of being apart and learning how to heal without being in the presence of her, things would be fine. He still shuts down after being around her though. You’re once again starting to think your plan isn’t going to work the way you thought it would. That things are backfiring. You really only did this to spite your mother, but so far it looks like your friends aren’t even having a good time. Things are going wrong.  _ Actually _ wrong, in a way you didn’t expect. 

“uhm, uh. Rose if it’s not okay that’s alright. I can stay inside, I understand and it’s uh. It's fine-”

You realise that you’d kind of just ignored him for a while you allowed yourself to devolve into a panic, so you cut him off. “Oh, no Tavros! It’s perfectly alright! I just got a bit ‘lost in the sauce’ as Dave may say,” you break off into a giggle, “Just- Uhm. If you need help getting through the door that’s fine. Unless Gamzee will be joining you?”

Gamzee looks down at him and they seem to share a conversation without talking. He looks back at you and nods. They go outside.

\----

So far you’re only waiting for four guests, so you decide not to worry. There’s still some time before you have anything else to get ready for, so you decide to head back upstairs to your room. 

You get about halfway up the stairs, and you stop dead in your tracks.

“Cool kid? Is this you?”

There’s a pause.

“Ugh! Eridan!?”, she screeches.

You hear the sound of somebody falling backwards. You can only desperately hope that that was Terezi tripping over herself in an attempt to get away, and not her pushing Eridan.

“This seems like a lawsuit if I’ve ever seen one,” she pauses, as if just realising, and then cackles. “Which I haven’t! But I’d smelled ‘em!” Gog knows you don’t need one: Eridan throwing a hissy fit at your mother’s dinner party, or two: another one of Terezi’s fake trials over the “physical assault” of Eridan Ampora. Her obsession with her game of laws and consequences and fake trials can be fun at times, yes, but more often than not, it puts you behind on time and willpower more than you can afford.

You hear Terezi cackle again, and then she yells, “Gimme your hand, Fishsticks!”

“I wouldn’t touch your hand with a-”

A grunt, then another cackle.

“Wweh- Terezi! Sto-” 

There’s another crash, the sound of glass shattering, yet another cackle, and then the sound of footsteps running up the stairs behind you.

Before you get a chance to move, Terezi’s cane is pushing you out of her way. Eridan is still at the bottom of the steps and next to him you see a shattered vase. 

You sigh, and try to compose yourself before walking down the stairs. 

When you reach him, he looks up at you expectantly. You try your best to cleanse all interactions you have with Eridan from your mind as soon as possible, so you tend to forget that if there’s one thing Eridan has? It’s the audacity.

“Wwell?”

“Follow me, Fishsticks.” 

You take him to the living room and dump him off with the others. He seems upset to be spending his time with people he deems ‘below him’, and asks to join perhaps Equius or Gamzee while he waits for Feferi to arrive. 

So, you take him to the backyard, where Nepeta, Gamzee, Equius, and Tavros are digging a hole in the ground with their bare hands. He tries to walk away, but you grab him by his wrist and drag him along. Looking inside, it’s filled about halfway with worms. Before anybody has the chance to say anything, you let go of his hand and walk away. When you re-enter your house, you lock the door behind you.

“Why’d you invite Fithfathe?”

You don’t deem Sollux’s question important enough to answer, mostly because you are preoccupied. Eridan is now banging on the door, which you have no intention of opening. Eventually, Nepeta will either let him inside with her key when she gets tired of him, or she’ll grill him about his lovelife until he breaks down into tears.

You don’t particularly care. 

There’s another knock at the door, so you go to answer it.

Kanaya has finally arrived, and she’s brought a friend along. You don’t mind.

“Flighty Braud!”

You giggle, despite yourself. That greeting used to annoy you, at one point it frustrated you to no ends. But, now it's become almost a term of endearment. 

You show Kanaya to the kitchen, where she sets the baked goods they’ve spent all morning on. She really didn’t need to do that.

Jane doesn’t say much, she just walks away, probably in search of Gamzee. For reasons you don’t understand, she likes to terrorize him.

You check the time, and see that it’s nearly 6:00 p.m. Dinner is set to start in half an hour, Feferi and Aradia are yet to arrive, your mother still isn’t home, and you’re not sure if Roxy is still in the kitchen or not. You don’t see them, but you’ve been circling the house for hours and they aren’t anywhere else, either. 

You think that at any point, it would be due time to panic, but you try to stay calm. It doesn’t work but hey? At least you’re trying, right.

The doorbell rings, just in time, you were very seriously on the edge of going- is there a term for this? You aren’t sure. Hostzilla? Oh well. Not important, you have a door to answer.

The bell rings again. You make your way down the hall, and whoever is standing outside seems to be very impatient because they still haven’t stopped ringing it. 

You open the door, and Feferi nearly loses her mind at the sight of you.

“Hello! I hope you’re doing fin!” 

You’re very tired of the puns. You very honestly don’t care for the most part, even on a good day. But today? You feel like things are going wrong. Actually wrong. You know that realistically this is entirely your fault for deciding to cause problems on purpose, but nothing exciting has even happened yet. 

Your mother still isn’t home. You’ve basically just gathered all of your friends to your house, some that you like much less than others, and now you’re responsible for them! You’re responsible for the vase that Terezi broke, for the torment that Vriska is going to put everybody through, especially Tavros, you’re responsible for the mess that’s going to be made, and the emotional distress that you can just tell tonight is going to cause, and you can’t handle it! You just can’t!

Distantly, you hear Feferi saying something. You aren’t sure what, and you don’t particularly care right now.

You feel like crying, like things can’t get worse, like you’ve entirely ruined the evening, like-

You feel a pair of arms wrap around you. It’s Kanaya. 

“That’s… Rose that’s terrible!”, Feferi says. Her words still feel distant. You still feel like crying, like there’s cotton in your ears and your brain has turned to mush. You don’t want people right now. You’d like to be alone, to wallow in your own miserable decisions. You wanted a fun evening with your friends which would cause only mild annoyance to your mother. How did this happen?

Kanaya hugs you a little bit tighter. “Rose, darling? Are you alright?”

You want to answer her. You want so badly to be able to function properly right now, but you still can’t help but feel like you single handedly ruined everybody’s Thanksgiving. 

Your mind feels disconnected from the rest of you. Everything seems far away, distant. You don’t feel grounded right now. 

Your hand fists into Kanaya’s shirt and you collapse to the ground. You know that,  _ you’re _ doing that. But it doesn’t feel quite real. 

You still haven’t let go of Kanaya. You don’t want to. She seems like the only thing grounding you right now, the one thing that’s keeping you holding onto reality. The dam that is keeping you from spilling out.

“Rose, honey? Would you want to talk about it?”

She’s always so nice. She has your own issues. You did this. You are the reason this is happening, yet… She’s still trying to help you? You nod. You just don’t want her to let go, not yet. 

She sits down, maintaining contact, much more elegantly than you managed to. 

“Rose. You’re upset?”

You nod. You still feel like this isn’t real. Your brain feels like it’s filled with cotton. You aren’t sure if you don’t feel real, or if you feel fake. You’re aware that they mean the same thing in a literal sense, but that’s the only way you know how to describe it. 

She seems to understand that you don’t quite yet have the capacity to speak. She nods as well and starts to stand, leaving you on the ground. 

You can’t. 

That’s the last thing you wanted her to do right now. Your shoulders slump. You can feel your emotions boxing you in, trapping you. Everything feels like your fault. You’re supposed to be the one to help people, to stand up for everybody else. You’re the girl who knows a bit too much about psychoanalysis, you’re the girl who’s meant to be the therapist friend. You enjoy doing that. But it feels like too much.

Kanaya takes your hand. You look up at her, and she helps you up.

“Rose. What’s happened, what’s? What’s wrong?”

You shake your head. You still don’t feel like talking. Words feel like too much effort. But, you feel like you should try. Not because you feel forced, you just want to be better already. You feel like you’re throwing a tantrum for no reason. 

You decide to just get it over with. “I ruined it,” you take a deep breath,“Everyone is having a bad time. It’s my fault.”

She hugs you again. You think that, from out of nowhere really, if you had one wish you’d make it last forever.

“You didn’t ruin anything, Rose. Everybody is having a grand time, I’m sure.”

You feel like she’s lying, but you don’t care. Even if she is, she makes it feel like the truth. She says it with such confidence you feel like it's wrong to even question it. You choose to believe her.

She lets go a bit, and you take a deep breath. 

“If you’re alright now, we can go have dinner. When we finish, you are taking a break.”

“Kanaya, I really don’t find that necessary-” She looks at you sternly. You stop talking. 

“Rose, answer this question for mkay?”

You nod.

“When one breaks a leg, do they just keep walking on it?”

You don’t really understand where this is going, but you shake your head no anyhow.

“Correct. They let it rest, eh? They take a break? They quit wearing themselves out, they put it in a cast, they let it heal, right?”

Oh…

“I’ve not done anything like that.”

“Babe, you were just hyperventilating on the ground. Your face is still wet from tears. You just had a panic attack. I think you should give it a break. No more holiday planning for you.”

She speaks like a mother sometimes, not overbearing or cynical like yours, she just- wants to help. She genuinely wants what is best for you. The concept is almost hard to grasp. But you’re tired, and you feel a headache coming on so you choose not to think about it for now. You simply allow Kanaya to slip her hand into yours and guide you to your own kitchen. 

You pass through the living room on the way. There, you find everybody gathered. They look like they were waiting for something. You notice Aradia is there, and you realise she must have arrived in the midst of your tantrum. You feel bad about not being able to greet her, but Kanaya seems to notice your guilt as she gives you another stern look. You nod and follow her the rest of the way to the kitchen. 

Rox comes with you, and they start laying the food out while you and Kanaya set out pitchers of lemonade, tea, and water. 

Your mother still isn’t home. Her guests haven’t arrived yet. You aren’t sure where she is or when she’ll be back. You wish she weren’t so distant. You wish you could trust her. You wish she were actually like family to you, instead of a mild emotional inconvenience that is only around half the time. 

You suppose it’s okay though. You have all the family you need right here. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i listened to the deh soundtrack like 3 times while writing this (skipping like three of the songs i dont like but still) also i wrote this on my school chromebook. because it was a homework assignment. and. i fucking turned it in. as a school assignment. so. yeah. yolo ig? (yes that was stupid and cringey of me to say but i dont give a singular shit). also i didnt edit this so sorry about any grammar mistakes asdfjsadfg
> 
> i tried figuring out the homestuck skin for like 3 hours but i just gave up and started fucking crying why does it work like that adfaskjdfh anyways yeah im just leaving the pesterlogs like that until i can figure them out becuase i suffer from square brain and i dont fucking understand that shit


End file.
